


Accusations

by Rosevine6761



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Let's see how this goes, My First Work in This Fandom, Talking, and some more - Freeform, but yeah, just a talk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosevine6761/pseuds/Rosevine6761
Summary: Yellow Diamond talks with White Diamond about the Trial.





	Accusations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Rosevine6761. This is my first work on AO3, so I hope it turns out well. I just really had to write something after The Trial, so here it is.

            It had been a very long time since Yellow Diamond had stepped through these corridors. They sparkled with the light of a thousand stars, as they glowed a very bright white. Geodes lined the walls. Nonliving, of course.

            This room had always had an aura of mystery, and secrecy. Despite the brightness, it felt…uninviting. It was cold, in a way. But, Yellow was a Diamond. And a mere room would not stop her from doing what she was about to do. Nothing could.

            She was greeted by an Emerald, standing at the door to the main throne room of the ship. She opened the door immediately, and awaited further instructions.

            “You are dismissed for now, Emerald.”

            Emerald saluted Yellow Diamond and left, leaving Yellow Diamond alone. It was silent except for the doors, that were closing behind her, locked. Yellow Diamond preferred to be by herself, or at least with company that she considered herself equal to. Her Pearl, being the only exception.

            Yellow Pearl had already hopped onto the platform made especially for the Diamond’s Pearls. She stood with a neutral expression on her face, matching the one Yellow Diamond wore on hers.

            White Diamond’s throne room alone was devoid of all color. But, with the viewing window open, all the colors of Homeworld had splashed onto the walls. It was like White Diamond herself, who was a product of Homeworld, in a way. White Diamond’s ship overlooked all of Homeworld. It was mostly stationary, given her scarce trips off the planet.

            Yellow Diamond had been thinking. Thinking ever since that trivial trial. The fact that Blue wanted to host such a thing made no sense to her. Yellow had been bending over backwards trying to get Blue Diamond to just move on. And while Yellow herself hadn’t _really_ moved on, she still was productive. Blue Diamond…not so much. While Yellow insisted in the eradication of that disgustingly organic planet, Blue wanted to preserve Earth. Preserve Pink Diamond’s legacy, she said.

But why would she want to protect the planet where their sister had been shattered? Why waste time and resources going back there and checking on it? Resources were dwindling as it was, and wasting them on pointless pursuits such as Earth and Pink Diamond’s zoo? Unacceptable.  

            That’s why it was both infuriating and relieving when Blue Diamond’s Aquamarine came back with not only a human, but Rose Quartz as well.

            At least, some _thing_ that had her gem. Such a hideous display that was. And the fact that it had the gall to even suggest it had no idea how it shattered Pink Diamond?! An insult wouldn’t even be the right word to describe it. The fact that such insolence and incivility was even tolerated by Blue Diamond was another thing to be worried about. She should have shattered Rose Quartz right then and there, but instead she pleaded that the trial go on.

            This led Yellow Diamond to think about the treasonous latter part of the trial. How could a Zircon even think of making such, such accusations! Trying to dismantle a case that had been settled for ages!

            However, doubts lingered in Yellow Diamond’s mind. The fact that such a solid and notorious story was crumbled in such a short amount of time raised questions. And while Yellow Diamond didn’t want believe it, she couldn’t ignore the fact that Zircon’s points were more solid than the story at this point.

            How did such a recognized threat weave her way into Pink Diamond’s entourage? How come the stories were all the same, and yet so hollow? It was like the same details were missing. Whenever a gem had been interrogated, the same questions held no answers. When did you first see her? From where did she come? Where did she go?

            Yellow Diamond preferred to ask specific questions. Questions that you would just know the answer to if you had been there. Her favorite to use was, ‘How many shards?’

            A Diamond shattering was unprecedented, and so were the shards. There was a very, very remote possibility that each gem interrogated would just forget how many shards. If they had been staring during the whole thing, surely some would remember how many. It was not something you would forget. Not for your Diamond. And yet, none did.

            The circumstances were even more puzzling when one accounts that Pink Diamond’s Pearl went missing when the shattering occurred. Yellow Diamond had always found that suspicious, but kept those thoughts under wraps. She had been convinced that Rose Quartz did it. That she was the root of all of their problems.

            Now, she wasn’t sure if she was.

            The doors to the left of Yellow Diamond opened. Out stepped White Diamond, who Yellow Diamond had barely talked to in many years. It was…almost nostalgic to see her again. But then, Yellow Diamond remembered her purpose in seeing her, and those feelings left.

            White Diamond had a domineering, yet reserved appearance. Her influence just by looks was nearly on par with Yellow Diamond’s. She wore a thin, translucent shawl. It was very airy, and flowed behind her. She wore a gray visor, which only showed her eyes when she wanted it to. However, it didn’t work on other Diamonds. Her gemstone protruded from her visor, a bright white. She wore a tight white dress, with a white diamond on the front. Like Yellow, she wore boots, but hers were shorter and a light grey.

            Her Pearl stood atop her shoulder, looking the same as her diamond, with a dress and a translucent cape. White Diamond held out her arm, allowing the Pearl to climb onto the platform with Yellow Diamond’s Pearl as well. They exchanged formal greetings, and turned to look at Homeworld, talking amongst themselves.

            White Diamond stood next to Yellow Diamond. She looked at the far corners of Homeworld, thinking about what to say.

            “Has something come up?” She asked. Her arms folded behind her back, her usual stance. Through the viewing window, she looked down on Homeworld, and all of her subjects. White Diamond had placed her ship where it was for a variety of reasons. Too many to count. As the main ruler over Homeworld, it was important to ensure that she had a certain amount of control over everything, and that control was maintained without having to go to the surface of the planet. Her ship was one of the most guarded structures, and that way she was safe. No one could get to her. No one could touch her.

            Yellow Diamond sighed, “The fact that you must ask a question like that is alarming.”

            “You should know that I only deal with situations related to Homeworld. If the situation has nothing to do with Homeworld, I wouldn’t know, or care for such a trivial thing.”

            “So you know about the blasphemous trial of Rose Quartz, I presume?” Yellow Diamond turned to face White Diamond. She pondered if White even cared about the trial. It should have been important to her.

            White Diamond remained expressionless, “Of course.” She pointed to the courthouse, which was being fixed, “I could see Blue’s palanquin from here.”

            “Well then you must also know why I’m here.” Yellow Diamond’s temper flared slightly. She was getting impatient. She was not one for omitting truths, but in order for her to get real truths from White, it was necessary. “You shouldn’t have had to look at the display from here. You should have been in the room yourself. There with the rest of us. There to avenge the death of our own.”

            White Diamond’s tongue clicked, “Ah, so that’s what this is about? I already informed you of my reasons for not going. I agreed with you. A trial is unnecessary.”

            “However right that is, you still should have been there. For Blue, if nothing else.”

            “I do not need to attend events that serve no purpose. The necessary information would be relayed back to me by the Zircons. However—“ White Diamond’s voice was calm as she spoke, “they haven’t seemed to have told me anything. Do you have something to do with that, Yellow?” White Diamond had a way of weeding out the truth with her questions. Yellow Diamond always wondered why she never did the interrogating.

            Yellow Diamond had no intention of telling White Diamond what had really happened to the Zircons. She would have been disappointed in her loss of temperament. “I stopped them.”

            White Diamond’s eyebrow raised.

            “I wanted to tell you about the trial on my own.”

            White Diamond let out a playful sigh, “So, this wasn’t a standard trial?”

            “No. The defense somehow managed to _defend_ Rose Quartz.”

            White Diamond’s expression hardened, “And?”

            “The defense was more than a simple situational change. Perspective had nothing to do with it.” Yellow Diamond knew how these trials worked. When the defense had no ideas, they would try and change how the event occurred. Try and wrestle out fake details. It never worked, but they still tried. Just doing what they were programmed to do, she assumed.

            White Diamond knew this too. In normal circumstances, this wouldn’t matter. But this case was of the highest authority. There was no jury, according to the background information she had. It was completely classified. This was the trial of Pink Diamond’s death. And for the defense to have made a solid case? That was concerning.

            “In fact—“ Yellow Diamond continued, “The Zircon managed to take down the story that had been built up and believed for 5000 years, in a mere matter of minutes. Blue is too upset to even discuss the details with, but _you_ , you would be more rational.”

            “But there is no need for me to be rational or irrational,” White Diamond stated, “We already know the shatterer. Why should we believe the word of an obviously traitorous Zircon?”

            “Despite how much I want to believe you White, and believe me, I do, there is no denying the points she made.” Yellow Diamond looked to her Pearl, “Pearl, bring up the transcript for the trial.”

            Yellow Pearl turned, barely startled, “Yes, my Diamond.” She pulled a screen from the gem embedded in her chest. She swiped until she got to the transcript for the trial. The Pearl enlarged it and gave it to her master.

            White Diamond took the screen from Yellow Diamond, and started to look it over. As she read through, she became more and more furious. It was a calm fury, however. This was just one little defense by a Zircon that definitely needed repurposing. She just needed her sister to see that.

            She spoke, thinking of her words carefully, “I am still puzzled as to why you believe this? I mean, one minute she is falling over herself trying to defend a client who declared herself guilty. Then, after a short recess and a brief excursion, she is now making accusations that barely even hold water.”

            Yellow Diamond looked at the ground, “Normally I would agree, but I have been thinking about it. You are wrong, White. Pink’s shattering is full of question marks.”

            “I am never wrong, Yellow—“

            “How can I be so sure?” Yellow Diamond lost her composure. She tried to get it back, but it wasn’t working. She needed to get this out.  

            “Why had no one helped our dear sister? Why had she stopped her palanquin? Why are all the details just so fuzzy?!” A surge of electricity went over Yellow, and the power in Homeworld flickered. She didn’t care, she wanted answers. That’s all she had ever wanted, even if she just tried to simply put the past behind her. Nothing would be solved if she didn’t know what had truly happened.

            White Diamond stayed calm, voice firm, “You have read the reports—“

            “Who cares about the reports! All those Gems could have been coerced!” Yellow Diamond argued. There was another option too, but she couldn’t bear to think of it.

            “Coerced by whom? No one but the Diamond Authority has that kind of control. And you know that none of us did the deed.”

            Yellow Diamond couldn’t stop herself, “ _Do_ I?”

            White Diamond’s stare was like a million daggers sent straight to her gem. Yellow Diamond knew that she said the wrong thing to the wrong gem, but she didn’t care. She wasn’t afraid of White Diamond. They were equal in power. Nothing would change that. All that she wanted, was going to be written on White Diamond’s face. It had to be.

            For a split second, Yellow Diamond saw White Diamond grit her teeth as she said, “What kind of motive could another Diamond possibly have? How could you even tell if another Diamond did it? Blue is crying her eyes out as we speak. She is barely capable of even functioning after such a loss. We obviously know that you didn’t do it. It is impossible, given your current position, not to mention your ‘hidden’ pain.” White Diamond smirked just slightly, “And what of me? I never even went to that ridiculous colony. How would I be able to shatter Pink?”

            Yellow Diamond thought about it. White Diamond was right. Yes…this had to be. It couldn’t have been any of them…no! White was wrong. Something was not adding up here, but the yellow colored matriarch couldn’t put her finger on it. Yellow Diamond never thought things over. She went with impulse. And usually those impulses were correct. She would not give up this feeling. Not until she _knew._

“I hate to say this, but how do I _know_ , White? There’s as much evidence linking Rose Quartz to the crime than there is linking you! Especially when you consider that testimonials could have been faked.” Yellow Diamond shook her head.

            “Why don’t you believe in your own subjects? They are loyal. They tell the truth.”

            “I have been through enough to know that sometimes lying is the best way of being loyal.”

            “You are crazy, Yellow. I never even went to that doomed colony.” White Diamond turned away. She spoke with authority, one that Yellow Diamond didn’t care about.

Yellow Diamond had done some research before she had come to White Diamond’s ship. Buried deep in confidential logs, and after some threatening, Yellow Diamond had come across one small little sentence. One sentence that recorded White Diamond’s trip to Earth. It must have been made by a gem who wasn’t following orders. Orders to cover up _something._ “How many times…” Yellow Diamond growled, malice thick in her voice, “How many times are you going to lie here today?!”

            Unlike Yellow Diamond, White Diamond didn’t care about composure and self-control. During the rare instances she got furious, everyone would know it. And they would _fear_ it.

            “How dare you accuse me of lying!” White Diamond boomed, echoing throughout the whole throne room. The Pearls to her right were now completely shaken from their conversation, knowing that this was not going to be a typical Diamond argument. “How have you let that rebellion leader’s thoughts poison your mind! And the fact that you want to barge in here with these accusations after _all I have done for you_? _I_ could have taken control of everything after Pink’s death, but instead I let you have your little commander in chief gig! _I_ could have destroyed everything left of Pink, but I let Blue have her little toys! _I_ could have led this empire to do bigger and better things, but some people got in the way!”

            Yellow Diamond froze. White Diamond never referred to her subjects as people. Much like Yellow Diamond herself, she knew that they were below her. The only gems that she had ever referred to as people were…

            “You did it.”  

            White Diamond turned to Yellow Diamond, with surprise and fury in her eyes. It was always in her eyes. She was silent, which was the worst part. Yellow Diamond didn’t like it when a Gem had nothing to say. It was a waste. But this time, it was revolting. This time, the silence was a knowing one. And while the proof wasn’t all there, Yellow Diamond was now convinced.

            She hated to think of it. She hated that it had a sliver of truth. She hated that White Diamond had even anything to do with Pink’s death. Her youngest sister’s death. How could this be?

            Despite trying to keep a calm composure, she could already feel the rush of emotions coming on. “Why did you do it?!”

            White Diamond only glared as the question reverberated around the room. She looked back down at Homeworld, seemingly in her own train of thoughts, ignoring her fellow Diamond. That’s all she could do now. Was she to deny it? Accept it? Yellow Diamond didn’t know. But silence made her somewhat content.

            “Did you know that there are rumors of a group of defective gems living in the old Kindergartens?”

            Yellow Diamond was taken aback, “Excuse me?”

            “They don’t serve a purpose. And yet they seem to think that they get the chance to _live_.”

            White Diamond carefully looked around Homeworld. Eventually, despite her seething anger, Yellow Diamond did too.

            White Diamond spoke in her same, infuriatingly calm voice, “They need to be purged. Much like everything that isn’t fit to order. They aren’t fit to the standards of our Authority. Despite how much they think that they can do something here, make a life, they cannot. They will always be defective.”

            Yellow Diamond asked quietly, “Why are you telling me this?”

            “No reason,” White Diamond sighed, “Nothing I can bother to think of anymore. However, I do have something for you to think about, while you’re busy with these silly accusations.”

            Yellow Diamond just stood there waiting.

            White Diamond came close to her, and whispered, “What would happen if a _Diamond_ was defective?”

            Yellow Diamond had no answer. She pressed her lips together, fighting the urge to say something meaningless.

             “Now, get out of my sight.” White Diamond scowled, her visor turning a dark gray. Yellow Diamond couldn’t read her face, but she knew exactly where her feelings laid. White Diamond leaned away, and turned to the other side of the room.

            Yellow Diamond stood for a moment, ready to make a move but not sure if she should. A Diamond fighting a Diamond? Preposterous. Or…at least it was. It wasn’t so much about keeping her anger at bay, however. It was just a question of what to do next. She called for her Pearl, and she walked out of the throne room.

            The Gems around her greeted her as if the scene that unfolded in the throne room never occurred. They didn’t know.

            But, maybe, one day, they would.     

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I kinda felt so-so about it if we're being honest...but I think I wrote it well.


End file.
